Semester Break: Nine Days in Minnesota
by helpwolvesandsmile
Summary: Tori and the gang take a trip to her grandmother's old house over semester break. What happens when a huge tornado hits? Will they survive? Read and find out! Omg, BADE!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_This is my new story! Thanks to all of my reviewers. If you haven't read my first story, Ten of Hearts, check it out. The reviews say that it's pretty good. It wasn't as great as I thought it would be but oh well. I'll do better on this story. Keep reviewing please. _

Chapter 1 

Tori Vega walked through the halls of Hollywood Arts High school. She put some books in her locker then went to join her friends on the steps.

"Hey," she greeted. "It's only three more days until semester break. What're you guys doing then?"

They all reported that they had nothing to do, except Beck who had to go to some random neighbor's seventh birthday party.

"I'm going to help clean some things out of my grandma's house," Tori said. "She died a few weeks ago and my family and I are helping clean out the house. My parents aren't coming until three days after Trina and I do. They said I could bring friends; want to come?"

The group nodded and agreed. Andre spoke up, "Where did your grandma live?"

"Some place in northern Minnesota," Tori answered.

Jade jumped up. "Oh my god! I grew up in Minnesota. Can I come? No, I'm coming. When is it?"

Tori raised an eyebrow, surprised by the girl's excitement. "We're leaving on Sunday, if you want to come be at the airport by two."

The bell rang, and the students all got up. They walked to Sikowitz's classroom.

"So… see you all on Sunday?" Tori asked.

"Yep," Robbie answered for all of them.

_Author's Note: _

_Sorry it was so short! Was it a good first chapter? It will get better. Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks for the one review! I will try to update sooner. I kind of have writer's block, sorry about any errors or if the chapter sucks. So, here is the next chapter. Keep reviewing!_

_Reminder: _

_I am not Dan Schneider_

Chapter 2 

Jade walked through the airport. Her eyes searched the crowd for Tori, Cat, Robbie, Andre, or even Beck. She held tight to her little brother's hand. Her parents had made her bring him. She spotted her friend, Cat, and quickened her pace to meet her.

"Hey, Cat," Jade greeted.

"Hi!" the redhead said enthusiastically. "You brought Ethan?"

"Yeah. My parents wanted me to."

Cat looked past Jade. "Ooooh! Here comes Tori."

The pretty brunette walked up to meet her friends in line for baggage check. She wore a huge smile on her face.

"Heeyyyy," Tori said.

"Hi," Cat and Jade said in unison. Jade more muttered it while Cat sounded more excited.

Cat spoke, "Look, here comes Robbie, Andre, and Beck."

The three boys spotted the girls and went to meet them.

"You brought your brother?" Beck asked.

"My parents made me."

Andre spoke up, "Come on, let's go get our bags checked."

The gang set their bags on the belt and put their shoes and other things in the buckets. The things started to slide through the machine. Suddenly, a large beeping sound came from it. A security guard came and went through the black suitcase that caused the noise.

The security guard took out a pair of large scissors. The teenagers groaned.

"Jade!" Tori said. "You brought scissors?"

She shrugged. "They're my special scissors."

"You can't bring these on the flight," the guard stated. He reached behind him to put the scissors in a trash can.

"Hey! What're you doing with my scissors?" Jade shouted.

Tori put a hand on the fuming girl's shoulder. "Hey, c'mon now. They're just scissors."

"They're _my _scissors."

"You can get new ones. We're gonna miss our plane."

The group got their shoes and bags and headed for their plane. Jade's brother didn't follow them, though.

Jade turned around. "You coming?"

He shook his head. "I don't like flying."

Jade went over to take his hand. "It'll be okay."

"What if something happens? What if we run out of fuel in the air or have a crash-landing or…"

"If that does happen, which it _won't, _I'll protect you, okay?"

The eight-year-old thought for a moment then nodded. His sister hated a lot of people and would love to see them die in a plane crash, but luckily he wasn't on that list.

The siblings walked together to join their friends. Jade smiled and muttered, "Mom and Dad would kill me if I let you get hurt. I'm already grounded anyway."

Her brother gave her a death glare.

She nudged him with her elbow. "You know I'm kidding."

They met with the group. They all looked at Jade like she had antennas all of the sudden. Jade raised an eyebrow at them.

"What?" she growled.

Tori blinked and shook her head, as if to clear it. "Nothing. Look, Gate 16. That's where our plane is."

They walked over, showed the flight attendants at the desk in front of the gate their tickets, and went inside the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: _

_I kind of have writer's block. This chapter will just be about them going to Tori's grandma's house. It will be short, sorry. Enjoy! Keep reviewing please! _

Chapter 3 

Jade and her friends walked out of the gate and went to baggage claim. She looked around. It felt good to be in Minnesota again. She moved to California when she was ten and her brother was two. A pang of sadness struck her when she remembered that she first met Beck in Minnesota, they were only seven. She pushed the thought away, as she did not want to think about that right now. She was brought out of her thoughts when Robbie nudged her in the arm.

"Are you day-dreaming or something?" he asked. "Baggage claim is over there." He pointed behind them toward a large, circular conveyer belt.

Jade pushed the nerd out of the way and went to find her bag. She spotted a dark blue one with a car-shaped tag on it stating the owner and phone number. She took it and handed it to Ethan.

"Here's your suitcase," she said as she gave it to him.

She grabbed her black suitcase and went to meet the rest of the group.

"We got everything?" Jade questioned.

Tori answered, "Andre's still waiting for his stuff. Oh, here he comes."

"Let's go," Andre said as he approached his friends.

They went to the car-rental place underground. They rented a large red car and piled in.

"Who's driving?" Cat asked.

"I'll drive," Beck volunteered. "Tori, where is your grandma's old house?"

"By Cass Lake," the Vega replied.

"Cool. I know where that is."

Beck sat in the driver's seat (obviously), Andre rode shotgun, Jade, Ethan, and Tori sat in the middle row while Cat and Robbie sat in the back. Jade shifted around to get comfortable, this would be a long ride. She couldn't help thinking how she and Beck met at Cass Lake. _Stop thinking about him, _she told herself. Ethan leaned against Jade's shoulder and propped his feet up on the seat. He closed his eyes to take a nap. Tori sat on the other side of Ethan and silently mouthed an 'awwww' at the two siblings. Jade gave her her signature death glare.

_(Time break thing) _

Jade opened her eyes. She must have fallen asleep; her brother still was. Tori was reading a magazine she got off the plane.

"Hey, Vega, how much longer until we get to your grandmother's house?"

"Uh, about ten minutes, actually," she replied, looking at her phone to check the time.

Jade sighed and leaned her head against the small window. She watched the trees zoom by. This looked almost familiar to her. They must be really close to Cass Lake.

After what seemed like hours, they turned onto Tori's grandma's street and pulled into the cracked driveway.

"Here we are," Tori said cheerily.

The teenagers started to unbuckle. Andre, Beck, and Tori went to unpack the suitcases from the trunk. Jade nudged Ethan; his eyes fluttered open.

"We're here," she said.

He sat up, unbuckled, and followed her out of the car.

They all got their suitcases and walked up the front steps. Jade entered the abandoned house second, after Tori.

"Nice place," Jade sneered sarcastically. Tori rolled her eyes.

She walked down the steps to put her stuff in the basement, as Tori had instructed them to do. The guest rooms were also down there. She and her brother would be sharing one with Cat and Tori, while the boys got to sleep across the hall in the other guest bedroom.

Jade flopped down on her bed. She could already tell, this would be a long semester break.

_Author's Note: _

_Bad ending, I know. Once I got going on this my writer's block went away. Yay! Keep reviewing! More chapters to come! (The tornado will be in later chapters.) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: _

_Hi everyone! Only a few more chapters left : ( I know, this story is moving fast. But this is the good BADE chapter. After this story, I will be starting my new one called In Remembrance, Ethan. You should check it out. The idea came to me when I was lying in bed listening to a very sad song. I'm writing it kind of in memory of my grandma and my dog (my dog to start with, then he bit my in the face when I was 4 so we gave him to my uncle, I loved him anyway). Enjoy!_

Chapter 4 

Jade sat in the grass, letting some wet sand run through her fingers. She sat on the shoreline of Cass Lake. It turned out Tori's grandma's house was not even two miles from Cass Lake. She secretly took the rental car out at one in the morning to have some time to herself. Her eyes scanned the water, a small lump of land stuck out above the water. An island; Star Island. On that island was Star Lake, the lake where Jade and Beck had first met. He moved to Minnesota when he was three and used to live in Canada.

A large rustle in the bushes made Jade turn around. A tall figure leant against a tree. The figure had black hair, jeans, and a floppy shirt. Beck. What was he doing here?

"What're you doing here?" he asked, as if on cue.

Jade shrugged. "Just wanted some time to myself."

He sat beside her. "Sure." He sighed, "I remember this place."

Jade nodded. She remembered, too. Her mind raced back to nine years ago.

_(Flashback!) _

_ A seven-year-old Jade stood on a tree-stump. Her brown hair streamed in the wind. She ran around, enjoying the feel of the grass between her bare toes. She spotted a large oak tree and began to climb it. She eventually sat on a branch about six feet off the ground. A voice came from above her. _

_ "Hey! This is my tree!" _

_ She looked up to see a young boy eight branches above her. He had longish dark hair and a boyish white smile. His brown eyes seemed to taunt her. _

_ "Can you only go that high?" he challenged. _

_ Jade smiled and climbed up until she was two branches above him. She threw an acorn down; it bounced off of his back._

_ "Come get me," she threatened. _

_ He picked his way through the branches and sat on the branch next to her. _

_ "I'm Beckett," he said with a smile. _

_ Jade giggled, "That sounds a lot like bucket. I'll call you that." _

_ He rolled his handsome brown eyes. "Okay, what's your name?" _

_ "Jadelyn," she responded. _

_ "Okay. I'm calling you Jade, that sounds better than Jadelyn." _

_ He stuck out his hand. "I'm Bucket." _

_ Jade reached out to shake his hand. "I'm Jade." _

_ He gave her a menacing smile. "Nope. You're… wet!"_

_ He gave her a hard shove that sent her off the branch into the lake below. She screamed and landed with a loud splash. Beck almost fell off the branch himself he laughed so hard. _

_ "I'm gonna get you!" a furious Jade shouted up at him. _

_ (End of Flashback thing) _

For the first time since they broke up, Jade smiled.

"I'm gonna get you, Beckett Oliver."

"For what?"

"Duh, pushing me out of that tree."

He stood and ran behind a tree. She got up and chased him.

"You're not gonna get me!" Beck taunted.

Jade laughed and chased him toward the water. He ran and leapt over some stepping stones. Jade splashed through the water and pushed him over. She laughed and pointed at him as he fell, making a splash. He ran up and grabbed her, pulling him into the lake with him. They stood in the lake facing each other for a while. Their laughs and smiles faded until everything was silent.

"You know," Beck ventured, "that was the first fun moment together since our break-up."

Jade looked at the water. "Yeah," she murmured.

He stared at her intently. "Do you… miss me?"

Jade looked into his eyes. Those deep, dark brown eyes that made her heart swell every time she looked into them. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes."

"Do you still love me?"

"… Yes."

They stood in silence for a while. Jade broke it by spilling out words.

"I'm sorry, Beck, for everything. I'm sorry about fighting with you and being so mean and always yelling at people. I still love you and I miss you." She was starting to choke up. "I'm so sorry. If you'd give me another chance, I'll change. I promise. I'll listen to you and not yell at you or anyone else. I'll even be nicer to Vega."

Jade couldn't take it anymore, she broke down. Beck pulled her in and stroked her damp hair. She cried into his shoulder and kept apologizing. Her pulled away and gripped her shoulders, staring into her twinkling blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, too," he said.

Jade smiled a bit. "So… are we… like, back together?"

Beck thought for a moment, then answered. "Yeah, yeah I guess so."

_Author's Note: _

_Woohoo! BADE is back together. I thought it was a cute chapter. Tornado in the next chapter. Please review! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: _

_Hi! This is the good chapter! Ooooohhh. Omg I'm listening to nugget in a biscuit on youtube. Keep reviewing please please please!_

Chapter 5

Jade sat on the couch next to Ethan and her friends. Their eyes were glued to the tiny TV set. Tori passed around a bowl of popcorn. It was their second day in Minnesota; Tori's family would be coming tomorrow at around one.

Jade flinched when the TV started blaring something that sounded like a school fire alarm. A black text box appeared, blocking out their show. A voice came from the TV.

"A tornado warning has been issued for the counties of Itasca, Hubbard, Crow Wing, Cass, and Todd."

Andre got up from his spot on the couch and opened the window curtains. Jade and the others got up to look out the window. The rain and leaves seemed to be swirling in circles, and the clouds were an eerie blackish-green color. The trees swayed and leaned from the high winds. Thunder crashed.

"Okay, don't freak out," Beck began. "Let's just turn on the weather channel."

Tori took the remote and switched to the weather channel. The radar showed that the storm was almost right over them. There were several tornadoes around and some were forming. Ethan whimpered and clutched onto his sister.

Tori got up and went to the front door.

"C'mon," she beckoned.

"You're going outside?" Jade asked, quite loudly.

"Well, my grandma has a storm cellar out back," Tori said, pointing over her shoulder at the white door.

"Let's go then," Robbie said.

They followed Tori out the door into the storm. She lead them toward the storm cellar. She and Andre tried to pry the doors open. Ethan held Jade's hand tight and stood on his toes to whisper something in her ear.

"I'm scared," Ethan whispered.

Jade sighed. "It'll be okay. I won't let anything hurt you, k?"

He nodded, though still a bit uncertain. Tori and Andre got to doors open and guided everyone down the ladder into a dark, small room underground. The room had concrete walls and some tall, metal standing shelves were lined up along the walls. A pile of blankets was in one corner of the shelter. Jade saw a wireless radio on one of the shelves. Tori cranked it to listen but got only static. The sirens started blaring aboveground; Jade sighed and sat with her back leaning against a wall.

"Looks like we'll be here a while."

_Author's Note: _

_Maybe not a few chapters left? Should I continue? Review to let me know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: _

_LAST CHAPTER! Please review! _

Chapter 6

The group all huddled in the small shelter. Thunder raged outside, and the wind was picking up. Rain poured down and the sirens continued to blare. Jade held her brother close to her; she didn't dare let him go, even though he was safe as long as he stayed in the cellar. He was in a blanket and asleep, despite the noise.

"How can he sleep with a tornado right outside?" Tori asked.

Jade shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know. It's scary how deep of a sleeper he is. When we first moved to California, I pushed him of my loft bed while he was sleeping on it and he didn't wake up."

"That is scary," Andre confirmed; Jade nodded.

She yawned, Jade was still tired from last night. Even though she and Beck got home at three, she still didn't get much sleep. Cat noticed this and piped up.

"You look tired," the redhead observed. "Where were you last night?"

"Yeah," Tori joined in. "I woke up at about two in the morning and you weren't in our room."

Jade shrugged it off. "I wanted some time to myself."

Andre sat up. "And is it a coincidence that Beck also wanted some time to himself at two in the morning? I woke up to pee and he wasn't anywhere in the house."

A chorus of 'ooohs' ran through the teenagers. Jade looked down and smiled a bit. Beck put one arm around her and began.

"She took the rental car to Cass Lake where we met nine years ago. I followed her. We talked, pushed each other in some water," he said that last part with an accusing glance at Jade. "Long story short, she apologized and now we're back together.

"Awww," Tori cooed.

"Promise us, no more fighting," Robbie said. "At least in front of us?"

Beck nodded. "No more fighting. Oh, and Jade, is there something you would like to say to Tori?"

Tori leaned forward. "Tell me what?"

Jade didn't make eye contact. "Beck's making me be nice to you so, sorry."

Beck poked Jade. "You said you would, I'm not making you do anything."

Tori chuckled. Andre stood up suddenly.

"Wait," he started. "Do you guys here that?"

They paused for a moment and shook their heads.

Andre smiled, "Exactly."

Tori jumped up and opened the cellar door. She squeaked with joy and ran out into the yard. The sky was starting to clear up; Jade could even hear some birds singing. She smiled. The storm was over and she was back together with Beck.


End file.
